


Carnival Chemistry

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival AU, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Murphy,” Bellamy said, smirking, “isn’t that Harper.”<br/>“Yea,” Murphy mumbled, avoiding both Bellamy and Miller’s gaze. Harper was sitting at a booth; the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> sassymurph asked: "Harphy + amusement park! (or carnival) au"

The only reason Murphy was at this stupid carnival was because Miller had dragged him here, insisting that him wanting to go had nothing to do with the fact that a certain Monty Green was working the ferris wheel. Monty was also definitely not the reason they had gone on the ferris wheel twice so far.

Since their second ride, Bellamy had joined them. He had been roped into bringing Octavia, who had since disappeared. The three boys were wandering around the grounds, looking for Octavia, and waiting until it had been long enough that they could go back on the ferris wheel.

“Hey, Murphy,” Bellamy said, smirking, “isn’t that Harper.”

“Yea,” Murphy mumbled, avoiding both Bellamy and Miller’s gaze. Harper was sitting at a booth; the kissing booth.

“You should go see,” Miller said, nudging him.

“No I shouldn’t,” Murphy said quickly. He picked up his pace.

“They’re raising money for the animal shelter,” Miller said, catching up to him.

“Yea, think about all of the poor, innocent puppies,” Bellamy teased.

“If you care so much about the puppies why don’t you go to her booth?” Murphy asked.

“I have a girlfriend,” Bellamy stated.

“I’m sure Clarke would understand that it was for the puppies,” Murphy said.

“I can’t go kissing the girl you like,” Bellamy said.

Murphy didn’t like her. At least not like that. Sure, she was pretty, and funny, and she didn’t hate him like most of their school seemed to, but he didn’t like her.

“I don’t like her -- well, I do, just not like that -- I don’t like her,” Murphy stammered.

“Sure you don’t,” Miller said, patting his shoulder.

“You like Monty” Murphy said, trying in vain to change the subject.

“We’re just friends,” Miller insisted.

“Harper’s probably kissed 50 guys today, you’re just another notch in her belt,” Bellamy interjected, “and what’ll she think if she see’s you walking past?”

“Fine,” Murphy gave up, “but only for the puppies.”

He rifled through his pockets.

“I don’t have a dollar,” Murphy said.

Bellamy handed one to him, “you’re not getting out of it that easily.”

Murphy glared at him as he grabbed the money. He walked over to Harper’s booth.

“Hey,” Murphy greeted.

“Hey,” Harper smiled.

“How’ve you been?” Murphy asked.

“I’ve been good,” Harper said, “not a lot has changed since yesterday.”

They sat next to each other in chemistry, so they talked most days.

“Yeah, me neither,” Murphy said.

“So, what you brings you to my booth?” Harper asked. How could she be so nonchalant about the fact that he was obviously here to donate, and, by extension, kiss her?

“I, uh, have some money for the animal shelter,” Murphy said. He dropped it into the donations jar.

“I’m sure they’ll be grateful,” Harper said, leaning forward.

“You know, you don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to,” Murphy said. He was trying to ignore the fact that he now had a great view down the front of her dress.

“I don’t mind,” She said before pulling him down to kiss her.

His heart starting racing when he realized that he was actually kissing Harper. Her lips were soft, and Murphy was pretty sure she was wearing chapstick. He waited a second, half in shock and half seeing if she would pull away. When she didn’t, Murphy leaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to rest behind her head. He felt her shift her hand on the back of his neck and-- holy shit she just traced her tongue over his lower lip. Murphy opened his mouth and let Harper trace her tongue over his teeth. She definitely was wearing chapstick.

After a moment she pulled away. Her cheeks had gone an appealing shade of pink.

“That was... good,” Murphy managed to get out.

“Yeah,” Harper breathed, sounding dazed. She blinked and shook her head, “Um, yea. Thanks for donating.”

Murphy turned to leave, but turned back instead.

“Can I have your number?” He asked, “Y’know, for chemistry… and stuff.”

“Sure,” Harper said, “for chemistry.” She grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled her number on it.

“Thanks,” Murphy said. He took the piece of paper.

“I guess I’ll see you on Monday,” Harper said.

“Yea, see you,” Murphy said.

 

When he got back over to Bellamy and Miller he had a smile plastered on his face.

“What was that?” Bellamy asked.

“Shut up,” Murphy said.

Maybe the carnival wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [come visit me on tumblr](http://belamygrifin.tumblr.com)


End file.
